HUMANS!
by EMINY03789
Summary: High school New faces New loves New heros


**My OC's**  
**Chloe= Leo**

**Ronnie=Raph**

**Lucy=Donnie**

**Hallie=Mikey**

**CHLOE:**

**Hair: blond and straight**

**Eyes: Ocean blue**

**Age: 16**

**Siblings: none**

**Family: rich (Mom: lawyer, Dab: Doctor Parents: missin; money left to her)**

**Name: named after her great grandmother**

**Position: leader of her friends**

**Personality: EXTREMELY GIRLY, known as the prettiest girl in school**

**RONNIE:**

**Hair: Black with blond tips**

**Eyes: Fiery red**

**Age: 16**

**Siblings: 10**

**Family: fairly poor (Mom and Dad dead)**

**Name: named after her father**

**Position: the muscle of her friends**

**Personality: TOTAL TOMBOY, known as the most athletic girl in school**

**LUCY:**

**Hair: Dark brown**

**Eyes: Light purple**

**Age: 16**

**Siblings: None**

**Family: Fairly rich ( Mom & Dad lab workers parents: missing)**

**Position: the brains of her friends**

**Personality: people call her a geek and nerd until they see her friends**

**HALLIE:**

**Hair: Dirty blond**

**Eyes: Yellow/Orange**

**Age: 16**

**Siblings: 1**

**Family: steady(mom: computer tech, Dad: FBI Parents: Missing )**

**Position: the good time of her friends**

**Personality: TOTAL PRANKSTER, loves to have fun**

**ALL GIRLS LIVE WITH RONNIE!**!

_**"Hey Donnie can you make us watches that turn us human when we want to be then can turn us back into turtles when we need to be? Please please PLEASE!" Mikey asked with begging puppy dog eyes**_

_**"I don't know Mikey… that will be pretty hard to do since were turtles by DNA" Donnie said while thinking over the idea**_

_***Six months later***_

_**"GUYS YOULL NEVER GUESS WHAT I BUILT! "Donnie said rushing into the T.V room**_

Donnie and the boys sat with their watches

"Ok boys this could either turn us human or it either kills us slowly and painfully…so who wants to test it out first?"

The boys all sweat dropped

"Well it was Mikey's idea so he should go first" Leo stated while walking away slowly

"Do you guys really not want me around that bad?" Mikey said with sadness in his eyes

"Here lil bro give it to me. Because oh fearless one is scared" Raph said laughing at his older sibling

"OK Raph here's what you do. First turn the knob on the top then when a red light comes on slam your hand down on it like it's a button. Got it?" Donnie explained

"OK now everybody CLEAR THE ROOM!" Leo screamed as the turtle's scattered

Mikey flew behind the couch while Leo dashed for the garage and Donnie for his lab leaving Raphie boy in the center of the TV room as a flash of red went off

After about 5 mins or so

"AWESOME!" Raph yelled and as the boys looked back they notice there brother had been replaced by a black haired boy with blood shot red eyes and contained one streak if red in his hair.

"WOW DUDE YOU LOOK AWESOME!" Mikey exclaimed as his other brothers starred in aw

"Thanks!... well don't just stand there. Try yours out to bros!" Raph exclaimed eager to see his brothers

The three out of the four brothers put on their watches and did just as Donnie instructed them. A flash of purple, blue, and orange went off and when they looked around they say three more teens standing in a circle. One (aka Leo) had a darker brown colored hair with a blue streak in it with icy colored eyes. Donnie had light brown hair with a purple streak and purple velvet eyes. Mikey had dirty blond hair with an orange streak in it with deep orange color eyes.

"Dudes we look SWEET!" Mikey squealed

"My sons would look better with clothes on." Splinter said entering the room from meditating

"Sensei do you have any cloths for us?" Leo asked his rat father

"I'm afraid not my son…perhaps miss O'Neil can go buy you some outside clothes and some for your first day of school tomorrow…" Splinter said while preparing his tea.

"SCHOOL!" all four brothers yelled eagerly!

"My sons it is time for you to get ready for your first day of school" splinter said waking his turtle sons

Mikey was the first to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom taking a quick shower. About 25 mins later Mikey walked out of the bathroom wearing a black shirt with some kahki shorts with blue vans and a blue neff benie with some of his hair spiked up.

Next was Leo who had dark gray button up shirt with dark gray pants and black an grey Nikes with his hair parted to one side(kind of like the old zack effron)

Donnie had some khaki pants with a shirt that said "OBEY" on it with his red and black Valdo's with his hair straight with his bangs falling over his eyes

Raph wore semi dark jeans with a red, white, and black plad shirt with red an black Jordans and a Chicago bulls snapback his black bangs over his red eyes.

(April bought all their cloths)

The boys take one last look before stepping into the TV room to see their father/sensei

"Sensei in order for us to get into school we must have a parent to fill out paperwork so I took the liberty into making you a watch like ours" Donnie said as he put the watch on splinters arm and pressed his button when a flash of blue red purple and orange flashed and there stood their sensei in human form. He still contained his white hair and beard but it was a little shorter now

As the boys stood outside the front office waiting for their sensei the wonder their eyes around the main hall to see so many humans in one place at one time amazed the turtles. Their wondering eyes came to a halt when the front office door opened and an older lady walked out with sensei.

"OK my sons here are your schedules" splinter said passing out each son each paper.

**HAMATO, LEONARDO**

**Grade: 10**

**ID: 54731**

**SCIENCE- Mr. Ross**

**LANGUAGE ARTS- Mrs. Font**

**SOCIAL STUDDIES- Mrs. English**

**MATH: Mr. Kane**

**CARRER&COMMUNICATION- Mr. Stern**

**P.E-Mr. Toby**

**SPANISH: Mr. Reyes**

**HAMATO, RAPHEL **

**Grade: 10**

**ID: 76342 ******

**SCIENCE-Mr. Ross**

**MATH-Mr. Kane**

**SOCIAL STUDDIES- MRS. English**

**LANGUAGE ARTS- Mrs. Font**

**CARRER&COMMUNICATION- Mr. Stern**

**P.E-Mr. Toby**

**SPANISH: Mr. Reyes**

**HAMATO, DONATELLO**

**Grade: 10**

**ID: 05329**

**SCIENCE-Mr. Ross**

**SOCIAL STUDDIES- Mrs. English**

**LANGUAGE ARTS- Mrs. Font**

**MATH-Mr. Kane**

**CARRER&COMMUNICATION- Mr. Stern**

**P.E-Mr. Toby**

**SPANISH: Mr. Reyes**

**HAMATO, MICHELANGELO**

**SCIENCE-Mr. Ross**

**MATH-Mr. Kane**

**LANGUAGE ARTS: Mrs. Font**

**SOCIAL STUDDIES: Mrs. English**

**CARRER&COMMUNICATION- Mr. Stern**

**P.E-Mr. Toby**

**SPANISH: Mr. Reyes**

All boys stood in awe

"I wish you luck my sons" splinter said as he walked out of the school building with the boys waving at him

" Well guys we all have first period together so let's get going


End file.
